


Wings and Work

by puer_mare



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angel!Logan, Angel/Demon AU, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Extreme height, ILY, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, UR GREAT, Unfinished, Virgil is a good boi, demon!virgil, large words, make this, roleplay turned fic, thanks sandwich for helping me, they're all dead smh, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puer_mare/pseuds/puer_mare
Summary: Virgil is a fallen angel, a person who had committed suicide and was sentenced to living his death serving others. Logan was a knowledge seeking uni kid, who worked himself to death. He suffered the same fate as Virgil, only getting breaks once and awhile but working either way. Virgil couldn't be seen. Logan saw him.This is a roleplay I'm converting into a fic, hope you enjoy <3





	Wings and Work

Virgil let out a gruff sigh, crossing his arms. He'd spent far too long drifting around the city streets, unseen. Virgil wasn't like other people -- he was a fallen angel. That's what happens when you take your own life, it seemed. He was able to see other fallen angels who had suffered the same fate; but he suffered from anxiety, so he'd never approached anyone. His job was to watch over other people who were feeling bad about themselves, and make sure that they didn't... do anything. But he never did his job properly. It's probably why nobody wanted to associate with him... or at least, that's what he guessed. He leaned himself up against a brick wall in the center of a quiet city street, wings splayed out behind him. He closed his eyes. There was a reason he tried to leave this world -- it sucked that he had to stick around for God knows how long. He cracked his neck to the side, letting the cool air brush past him and rustle gently through the feathers of his wings. Logan was walking down the same street were Virgil stood, wings folded onto his back to stay out of the way. The dumb white and blue feathers always got filthy when he was out and about. About all of the people he was assigned to were stupid, ignorant preppy college kids. And due to immense knowledge of all different subjects, this was a little more than irritating. And adding to that, his small appearance wasn't very helpful when trying to get a drunk teenager to listen. However, Logan was fine with his job. He kept his identity, his knowledge, and he got to do something. It wasn't that bad. As Logan walked by, Virgil flickered in and out of existence. If someone were to notice him, mayhaps a certain blue-winged angel passing by, and speak to him — maybe he would have the courage to open up. His grey, black and purple wings folded in on himself. Lo had kept walking, until something caught his eye. Something seemed to flash a black and purple, causing him to stop. Logan looked to the wall, noticing the source of the colour flash. He squinted, confused for a moment. An angel? But then how? Logan pondered for a moment, then recognized that he was staring. Shit. He smiled weakly, waving awkwardly to the other. Virgil squinted back at the figure with— wings?! He gasped. Someone had seen him. He threw himself towards the stranger, wings flapping behind him.

“You... You can see me...?!”

 

Logan puffed out his wings in surprise, cocking his head. "Yes, is that a surprise to you? Well... that sounded rude. "Sorry, I mean-"  
Virgil's cheeks flushed as he curled his wings around himself protectively. "Ah.. yeah. I usually get ignored or I'm just not visible to other people." Logan wrapped his wings close to himself. "Apologies then."  
Virge eyed Logan's wings. "So I assume you're an angel then?" The latter responded with a nod.   
"Yes, I am an angel. I assume you are as well?" He motioned toward's Virgil's wings. A dull laugh filled the air, Virgil's eyes shifting to look down at his feet.   
"I'm a fallen angel. It’s a bit different— you’ve probably heard about us.” He shrugged. It was common knowledge by now that all fallen angels were victims of suicide, and their period of being an angel could sometimes never end if they were stubborn about their duties. Logan was shocked for a moment, taking in a sharp breath. "So you- I see. I suppose that's why people ignore you, yes?" The other laughed weakly. “...I guess.” Virgil looked up, offering a weak smile to the shorter man. Logan coughed awkwardly, looking away from Virgil for a moment. "I'm so sorry.. I-" He had never stumbled across a fallen angel before. He wasn't sure what to say, and he wasn't about to just straight up leave. "Uh.. my name is Logan.. by the way. Logan Moore."  
“Um... I’m Virgil Tatem.” Virgil ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He hated his name. “Sorry for startling you. Just— nobody’s spoken to me in ages.” The shorter shrugged in response. "I can understand that.. I haven't talked to anyone in a while myself." Logan laughed awkwardly, shifting on his feet. "Were you waiting for someone? Or just... watching." Virgil's tone had become dark, hunching down. “...I’m a drifter. I’ve never stopped anyone or interfered.” He spoke in a slightly darker voice. “I’ve never seen the point. No one stopped me.” The shorter of the pair was surprised, putting his hands up and fluffing out his wings. "Oh, I-.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you I was just-" Logan cut himself off, trying not to dig himself into a hole. He felt horrible, wanting to help but also unsure how to. Virgil shook his head. “I’m not offended. It’s the truth.” He shrugged, wings splaying out behind him once again. “You can leave if you want. No one hangs around me too long, anyway.” To that, Logan made a decision to befriend the taller. He shook his head in response, frowning. "You're interesting. It would be interesting to get to know you better.. if you would like." Logan offered, raising an eyebrow at the other.Virgil raised both eyebrows in response. “I mean... sure.” He cracked a smile. “It wouldn’t hurt, I guess.” Nodding in agreement, Logan smiled. "Good," He stretched out his wings, letting out a small groan. He soon bunched them up back together. He made a move to start walking again, turning and glancing at Virgil. "Coffee?" Logan questioned, cocking his head to the side like a dog would. Virgil nodded in agreement, following behind the blue and white-winged man. "Coffee would be good." Virge's wing's fluttered behind him as he followed Logan. "I'm a fan of lattes." Logan nodded as a way to show he was listening. "I prefer my coffee black. It is better for the heart without all of the sugar." Virgil followed Logan, listening to him with interest. "Hm... Lattes just taste nicer. I don't have them often, of course." He flexed his back muscles with a soft groan. The shorter shrugged, turning the corner. "I suppose they would taste better." Swifty, he opened the door to the café and held it open for Virgil to enter. Virgil thanked Logan softly. "You'll just have to order for me. No one can see me, like, at all. I'll just stand here." He sighed. Frowning once more, Lo nodded. He mumbled something under his breath, quickly getting upset at how oblivious people can be. However, Logan only replied with an "Alright." He quickly went over, ordered then returned with the drinks a few minutes later. Virgil took his drink and sat down at a table with Logan, tapping the edge of his cup. "I'm used to it, don't worry."  
"It just bothers me, people shouldn't be ignored, and it is absolutely stupid that some people cannot see you." Logan let out a sigh of frustration, placing his head in his hands. The other shrugged. “It’s just how it is. It’s my own fault, I guess.” Virgil looked over Logan curiously. “Can I ask you about your death?” Suddenly, Logan's face heated up. He had died... in a stupid way to say the least. "I uh.. I suppose, but it uh- isn't the more interesting way of passing."  
Virgil hummed quietly. “If you’re not comfortable with it, then I won’t pry. It’s just... you seem pretty young, and all.” He shrugged. Logan's face flushed further.   
'I suppose... is 24 considered young now?" He laughed awkwardly, picking his head up. "I don't mind... but as I said it is a decently stupid reason."

“You’re only a year older than me.” Virgil shrugged. “I’d say that’s young.” He sipped his coffee with a gentle hum.   
"Is that so? Well, before passing I had acquired a rather thirsty need for knowledge. Still, I do not know why, but I started uni again. I was studying Philosophy, and basically worked myself to death. Or, over-exhausted myself." Logan shrugged, cringing at himself. Overworking yourself, then dying and then working once more. Slowly, he took a sip of his coffee, shifting his wings slightly. “That’s... actually quite sad.” Virgil’s wings twitched. “...I’m sorry to hear.” He gave Logan a sympathetic look. In response, Logan hummed lowly. "...well, there isn't a non-sad way to die young, is there?" Virgil nodded in agreement. “That’s very true. And you... still have to work here, huh.” He sighed. “...It’s like you never get a break.” His voice trailed off, as he stared down at his coffee cup. The other shifted, holding his breath. "I-" Logan cut himself off, realizing that Virgil was correct. "I have some days to myself...but it gets lonely, so I prefer working.."   
"I tried to help someone once. And since then I never tried again.” Virgil lowered his head, wings tensing behind him. “...It’s not fair that... this is what the rest of my days might look like. You know?” Virgil bit his lip, glancing at Logan briefly. He frowned, pondering for a moment. "Well.. since I can see you, I'm sure if we got to know each other we could have a decent time together." Virgil managed a small smile. “That sounds good. I... think I’d like that.”   
The shorter of the two smiled as well, nodding. "Good."

  



End file.
